


Outathway

by emansil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6614746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emansil/pseuds/emansil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is late, and Malfoy's do not wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outathway

“Fuck! I’m late,” Harry muttered as he hurried out of the common room. “Draco said he’d be there at ten sharp, and he doesn’t like to be kept waiting.” 

“Harry, Harry. Wait just a minute. I need to speak with you about your essay for Slughorn,” Seamus shouted at him. 

“Not now mate. Gotta go,” Harry mumbled not even bothering to look at Seamus as he sped past him. 

“Harry, help. Luna’s dad sent me this plant, it’s supposed to be a _Honking Daffodil_ , and I can’t get this one to shut up.” That certainly seemed true enough, as there were the most annoying honking sounds coming from the bright yellow flowering potted plant Neville held under his arm. 

Harry shook his head. “Can’t help you Nev, besides, aren’t you the plant expert?” Frustrated by the interruptions, not to mention the head-ache inducing noise coming from the plant, Harry all but snapped as he ran past Neville who hung his head and looked down at the floor. His shiny new plan all but forgotten, except for the donkey bray sound it continued to make. 

As he ducked out of the painting, Harry looked back. Neville and Seamus were both standing there looking as if he’d they’d just been given three weeks of detention.

_Well, Hagrid in a housedress. They’ll just have to get over it._ Harry hadn’t meant to hurt anyone’s feelings, but he really didn’t have the time. It had been over a week since he’d been able to spend any time alone with Draco. All the wanking in the world could not make up for not being able to hold Draco in his arms. 

Besides, it had been more than twenty-four hours since Harry had even wanked. He’d been saving himself, in a matter of speaking, for this evening. Saving himself for Draco, who’d made it very clear that he’d be there at exactly ten, and that ‘Malfoy’s wait for no one. So make sure you’re not late.’ If Harry wasn’t there at ten pm, then Draco would not be there at one minute after ten. 

Harry had never, before now, come close to testing that ultimatum. 

Now, all but running down the corridor, Harry skidded into the final turn and headed up the stairs two at a time. Again he was stopped, this time by Hermione. 

_Bloody hell_ , he thought. I’ll never get rid of _her._ ”

“Harry, what did you give for your answer to question three on the History of Magic test?” she began. “I’m so afraid I put down the wrong answer. I found the question—"

“No time Hermione,” he snapped as he ran past her, the words still coming out of her mouth. She stood and gaped at him.

Up the stairs and down the hallway to the Astronomy Tower, he ran. He was almost there, just a few more feet. It was only 9:59 pm. He was going to make it. He was almost beside himself with excitement, when, out of the shadows stepped Ron. 

“Hey Harry. Want to come see my latest Quidditch magazine I got by owl today? There’s this great article on how the Canons are--” 

“Ron, if you don’t move the fuck outathway immediately, I swear I’m going to plant you in the middle of the Antarctica ice-floe just like Shackelton and the Endurance! Now move!” 

Ron stepped back, his eyes wide with shock and fear, or maybe it was anger, along with a healthy dose of confusion. “What? Who the fuck is Shackleton? “

Harry didn’t have time to explain the cultural reference, nor did he have time to sort out Ron’s emotional state. And really, right now, he couldn’t give a fuck. He still hadn’t got to the top of the tower and it was just seconds until ten. 

Panting, he burst into the Astronomy Tower and ran breathless towards Draco who stood with his back to Harry, looking up at the night sky. 

“I’m here,” Harry panted, “and on time too. See the hands not moved past ten yet,” he managed to gasp out.

Draco turned towards him with a smile. “Harry, why are you so out of breath? What did you do, run all the way?” he queried with raised eyebrows. 

“Yes. I was running late and I kept getting interrupted and people kept trying to stop me, but you said you wouldn’t wait, you said, ‘Malfoys wait for no one,’ I couldn’t take a chance that you wouldn’t be here, I had to see you, had to touch you, I had to!” 

Draco snorted softly, “Potter, you are such an idiot. Don’t you know by now, that I’ll wait as long as I have to for you? As long as it takes until you’re here.” 

They fell into each other’s arms. Soon the only sounds that could be heard were soft gasps and breathy moans accompanied by the sounds of snaps being undone and the whisper of lowering zips.


End file.
